Soul Eater 2: Soulless
by If You Say So.x
Summary: Eruka and Free decide to bring Medusa back to life so that she can remove the remaining snakes in Eruka's body. However, to do this they need to gather seven souls that have been fully consumed by the Seven Sins. And, of course, this means the group are being dragged back into it all. My take on a second series. SoMa/References to KidMa and one-sided CroMa. Character Death.


Soul's POV – Earlier

Something rang in my ears. At first I tried to just ignore it, but something tugged inside me, telling me to get off my backside and go to the source of the noise. What was it…?

I opened my eyes slowly, and turned to look at my clock. 3 in the morning, the same as every night before – ever since the kishin…

I climbed out of bed, rubbing sleep from my eyes. I stumbled over to Maka's door, and sure enough, she was screaming.

"Not cool…" I mumbled.

I quickly walked over to her bedside. Her face was screwed up and covered in sweat, her eyebrows furrowed. Maka's hands gripped at the sheets, and she turned and twisted as she shrieked.

I put my hands on her shoulders, trying to stop her from writhing so much. "Hey. Hey, Maka. Maka, can you hear me? I'm here Maka." I said, the same thing I'd repeated many times before.

She eventually stopped, her breathing returning to normal. I loosened my grip, and her eyes opened.

"S-Soul… the eyes… they were back again." She whispered.

I wrapped the end of my sleeve around my fist, carefully wiping the tears off her cheeks. "I know. But it's okay now; I'm here to keep you safe. You're okay."

Maka breathed out slowly, and then wrapped her arms around my back. "Thank you, Soul…"

I placed one arm around her waist, the other stroking the back of her head. "Do you think you can sleep, now?" I asked, my own eyes almost shut.

"Can you stay with me for a while?" she replied, like I knew she would.

"Sure."

Maka laid back down, and I tucked the sheets up around her. I laid down next to her, on top of the sheets, and hugged one arm around her, keeping her close. She nuzzled her face into the crook of my neck, and I felt a burning spread across my cheeks.

"Good night, Soul…" she murmured, eyes flickering shut.

"Yeah, g'night…."

And I went back to having the same nightmare.

Maka's POV – Present Time

"Ah, Maka, glad you're finally here!" said the familiar and cheerful voice.

"Lord Death, what's the problem?" I asked, supressing the urge to yawn.

"No problem. I'd like to tell you that you'll have two new students joining your class." He explained.

"Oh?" I muttered.

"Indeed. Now, the two are already partners. A boy – the meister – is called Four, and his weapon is a girl named Hailo." Death said, nodding to himself.

"Sir, if you don't mind me asking, what's so special about them? I presume there's something important you want me to know, or else you wouldn't bother to notify us." I exclaimed. I was getting slightly irritated, and my eyes were burning.

His cheery voice seemed to turn slightly sour. "Well, you see, the new weapon… she's… a bit of a special case."

I cocked my head on one side, questioning him.

"Well, you see, Hailo doesn't h-" But he was cut off by the sound of doors opening. Death looked past me, then clapped his hands together. "Ah, speak of the devils…"

I looked over my shoulders, and sure enough, saw who I guessed would be my new classmates.

On the right was a guy with crimson, messed up hair and paled green eyes. He was wearing black jeans, a t-shirt, and a black waistcoat, with maybe three studded belts around his waist.

And on his left was a slightly shorter girl in red skinny jeans and a black tank top, with a silver crescent moon hanging from her neck. She had deep blue, shoulder-length hair, perfectly straight, with a long full fringe that nearly covered her eyes. I couldn't really see, but it looked as though her eyes were a sort of white-silverish colour.

And I couldn't help but notice that they had matching red punk goggles perched on their heads.

The boy flicked his head to the side, making his hair move from in front of his face, and lifted one hand to wave at me. "What's up?"

I smiled slightly.

Lord Death suddenly became more up-beat. "Welcome, welcome! Four, Hailo, I would like to introduce you to a classmate of yours. This is Maka Albarn."

Four tilted his head to one side thoughtfully, before cupping his fist into his hand. "Oh! So you're the famous Maka that Mr. D was talking to us about yesterday."

I rubbed the back of my head awkwardly. "Well, I wouldn't call myself famous just yet."

He sent a grin at me. "Eh, whatever you say. The name's Four, one-star meister." He said, jerking his thumb towards his chest.

"Nice to meet you."

There was an awkward silence or a moment, until Four elbowed the girl in the ribs. "Come on, introduce yourself."

She looked up at him blankly for a minute, before realization clicked on her face, as if she hadn't known she was even there.

"My name is Hailo. I'm a gun-scythe." She said. Her voice was completely monotone.

"It's nice to meet you too." I said, smiling. "So, you guys are partners, huh?"

Four smirked again, wrapping one arm around the girl's shoulders. "That's right. I claimed my lovely Hailo back when we were kids, but we didn't feel like joining the DWMA until recently."

"Your lovely Hailo? Not to be personal, but are you two dating, then?" I asked, slightly regretting it as soon as I'd said it.

Four laughed. "Yes, we are."

"No." she stated emotionlessly.

Neither said anything else, and I blinked at them.

"Anyway~" said Death. "I believe you three have a lesson to get too. Maka, I'm putting you in charge of touring our two new additions."

"Yes sir." I replied, nodding.

I turned to walk out, moving to stand on Four's right. He slung his other arm around me, but I didn't really react. From what I can tell, he's a bit of a touchy-feely guy, so it's not like he meant anything by it.

"So, lovely Maka, who's our teacher?" Four asked.

I laughed slightly. "That'd b Doctor Stein. He's a bit of weirdo, but an amazing meister."

"Oh? Anything else we should know?"

I put my finger to my lips while I thought. "Well… he does have a habit of making us dissect things every single lesson."

His face seemed to pale. "Yikes…" He grinned again. "I can get used to that, I guess. So, what are the guys in our class like?"

Something told me that this guy didn't like to stay quiet.

"Well, there's Death the Kid – we just call him Kid. He's Death's son, a grim reaper and meister. Then there's his weapons, Liz and Patty. They're guns, like you Hailo."

She seemed to perk up faintly at hearing that.

"Then, there's Black*Star. He's a bit… how to put it… big for his boots. He's a dark assassin, and chances are he's going to challenge you the second you meet – just a head's up. His weapon is Tsubaki; she's a great girl, but kind of timid."

"Okay, Kid, Patty, Tsubaki… Anyone else?"

I smiled to myself. "There's my partner, Soul. He's a scythe. He's pretty laid back, but can be extremely over-protective of me, so you'll probably want to take your arm off from my shoulders." I said warily.

He blinked at his arm, then took it off. "So, are you and tis Soul an item or something?"

I felt my cheeks turn instantly red. "What? No, NO. Definitely not. He's just really caring. Soul's nearly died for me on more than one occasion."

"Really~~ now?" Four leered, raising an eyebrow at me. "come on, are you sure that's all there is?"

And I don't know how many times I thanked luck that we'd reached our class. "H-here we are!" I rushed, reaching for the door handles and pushing the double doors open. "In we go…"

We were greeted by forty other pairs of eyes. Stein looked up from the strange animal he had strapped to his work desk and focused on us. "Ah, Maka. And this must be Four and Hailo. Please, take your seats. Now we can start the proper lesson."

I nodded, and walked up two flights of stairs, shuffling along the bench until I found my seat next to Soul. Four sat next to me, followed by Hailo. The red-head, I assume by force of habit, put his arm around me, earning me a sideward look from Soul. I shrugged slightly as a response, and I swear I heard him mumble 'Not cool' under his breath.

I held back the urge to laugh.

"Okay, students. We'll be practicing soul resonance today. Unfortunately our two new students won't be participating this lesson." Stein said plainly.

I looked over at Four, but he didn't say anything. "Why aren't you guys taking part?"

Hailo turned to look at me, her face completely blank. "We can't resonate."

I sent her a questioning look.

She sighed. "We can't resonate because I was born without a soul."


End file.
